Something's Missing
by emmiez
Summary: Sora and the gang found a four year old girl three years ago, but she won't talk or smile! Soriku! akuroku! Zemyx! Xemsai!Xiglux!Marxene!wil be more!


**_This is my first story! Please don't be mad if it's bad! R&R Please!_**

I was walking to Sora's house after school, like always, when I saw some kids huddled together and I almost jumped when they close to me. I looked at them shyly before trying to go around "there's a fee after this spot, so pay up!" they laughed as one pushed me down.

"What a wimpy little kid!" I tried to stop the tears, but they went against me. The older kids noticed and laughed harder. I nearly jumped when I heard my name "Melody!" I looked past their legs from the ground and saw Sora with Riku and Kairi looking for me.

"Let's get out of here!" one that realized I was the child they were looking for. I sniffled as I got up and grabbed my bag. When they got to me, I was dusting myself off and my bag. The older kids high tailed it out of here, which got me very dirty with sand.

"Melody! Where have you been!" I didn't say anything, by now my tears were gone and dried as I wiped my face on more time. I never spoke to anyone since Sora found me when I was little. They never found out who my parents were though.

"Sora, relax, I bet some brats tried to pick on her, she knows better" I looked at Riku before nodding and following them slowly. I've always been uncomfortable near them. Kairi just thought I wasn't used to them and I was overly shy on a major level that wasn't good.

"Dinner is almost ready" I nodded before going to my room and putting my things away. I went to my closet and got out some clothes to wear to bed. Which was an over sized shirt and sleep shorts. Kairi always thought I was as cute as can be in it, though I was only a child.

"Food is ready" I got my hair up in a ribbon before walking downstairs and going to the table to eat. Before I even touched my napkin, I got down and went to the bathroom. Kairi almost started laughing when she realized I was washing my hands. I soon joined them before eating what little I could.

"You need to eat more" I looked at Kairi before my food "still not going to speak today?" I didn't answer her as I grabbed another bite of my salad. They could call me a mute, but Riku and King Mickey heard me sing before they found me. Once I realized they were there, I quit speaking.

I couldn't eat anymore and grabbed my bowl to the sink. Kairi put me on a diet for some reason. She wants me to be a vegetarian with her, so I don't mind. I went to my room and grabbed my clothes as I went to the bathroom for a bath. I took out a picture from my school uniform skirt and tried to remember the people in it.

It was a huge group of really tall people, except two. One boy was blonde and bright blue eyes, the other was a short blue haired emo type. He had his bangs covering his right eye while the other showed his blue eye.

I laid the picture with my clean clothes and started to wash my blonde hair. I had natural blue streaks in it, so I thought it was pretty cool. I finished my bath and got dressed in my night clothes.

I went to my room with my clothes and got in bed, ready for sleep.

~~~~Riku's p.o.v.

Once Melody went for her shower, Kairi nearly cried in pain "how is she still so quiet? We've done everything for her, but she's so quiet and hardly ever smiles, never talks" I watched as Sora patted her arm comfortly "it'll be fine Kairi, she's just not use to us" Kairi shook her head before getting up.

"She's been here for four years!" I sighed before getting the dishes and taking them to the sink. I think it would be good for her to leave this world, but Sora and Kairi might throw a fit. I was nearly done with dishes when I felt a tug on my pants.

I looked down to see little Melody looking at me sadly and shyly "they bugging you?" she nodded before following me out the back door and we laid down watching the stars together as I took her mind from them fighting. They acted like they were an actual married couple that fight over everything.

I smiled at Melody "did you know that every star you see means that there is another world out there?" she looked at me before smiling shyly and shaking her head. So far I was the only one able to get her to smile or answer me, unlike Sora and Kairi.

"Maybe tomorrow, since you don't have school, I can take you to Hollow Bastion to venture a little and meet some friends of ours" she looked uncertain, but nodded anyway. She was a very quiet and shy, but if she got curious, she wasn't as shy anymore.

"I'm going to tell the two to stop or I'll take you tonight without them" she nodded before looking at the stars again. He slightly long blonde hair was all around her head like water. She was cute.

I walked into the house to see Kairi and Sora were close to getting physical. Melody didn't need to hear this. I sighed before hitting both in the back of the head "stop! Before you both make Melody start to cry, thinking this is all her fault!" they went quiet.

"It's partly her fault, if she would just smile, talk, or laugh, I would leave it alone!" Sora glared before grabbing a book and throwing it at her "be quiet! She doesn't have to talk or anything until she's ready!" I nodded in agreement with Sora before hearing a few footsteps get closer.

We looked over to see a crying Melody holding a Paopu Fruit in her hands. She dropped it before running outside, leaving the fruit and us behind to watch her in shock.

I quickly ran after her and realized she was going to the beach. Once I found her on the shore I ran over and sat next to her. She stopped crying and looked at me "you didn't do anything wrong Melody, Kairi was wrong and out of line, I personally don't mind you not talking or anything, but at least I can get you to smile" she smiled at me.

"Let's go back and then we'll go to Hollow Bastion and bug Merlin" she nodded before getting up and holding my hand as we walked back to the house. Kairi was sitting on the couch with Sora across from her, worried sick. When Sora saw us, he smiled before walking over and hugging Melody, then kissing my cheek.

Sora was a little surprised to see Melody grinning happily when he finished kissing my cheek. Even Kairi was surprised when she saw her smiling.

I got a bag for Melody to put her clothes in and once we finished, we got on the gummi ship. Sora was confused "where are you going?" I smiled at him "I'm taking her to Hollow Bastion, be back later" before I got completely on the ship, I was pushed and landed on Sora with our lips smashed together.

We were both in shock to pull immediately, but somehow we both returned the kiss. He smiled before helping me up and watching me get on the ship with a smile. I rolled my eyes as Melody was grinning again. I laughed before flying the ship to Hollow Bastion. Melody fell asleep in the middle of the ride.

When we landed, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, and Cid were waiting, confused on why I was alone. I stepped out with Melody sleeping in my arms. They never met her before, but when Sora would visit, I knew he mentioned her a few times.

"Riku, why are you here without Sora or Kairi?" Aerith asked nicely "Sora and Kairi almost started to attack each other because Kairi was being Kairi" they nodded before leading me to Merlin's house.

"This is Melody, she hasn't spoken a word since we found her four years ago, but she's starting to smile" they nodded before putting her down on the couch. She started to wake now. Yuffie and Aerith seemed excited to meet the little girl. Leon and Cloud tried to hide it that they were curious as well, though Cid tried not to show off his colorful vocabulary now.

"Melody, we're in Hollow Bastion now" she looked around and seemed almost afraid of the new people "these are our friends, would you like to say hello?" she stayed quiet as she looked at them before looking down shyly "aw! She's shy!" Yuffie said as she adored the quiet girl.

"I'm Aerith, this is Yuffie, Cid by the computer, Cloud and Leon are over there and it seems Merlin went out again" she nodded before looking back at me.

"Tired?" she nodded before laying down again and going sleep while I sat in front of the couch, on the floor.

"Like her so far?" they nodded "she's adorable, though she looks very familiar" I nodded before laying my head down next to her for a moment, just to end up falling asleep next to her.


End file.
